Again Master
by Blackhat
Summary: How far will Integra fall when she is in a thoughtful mood? Stay tuned! Currently updated as of 5-06-12!
1. The Motive

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, just having fun meddling with these characters' lives.**

**Again… Master**

**Chapter 1 – The Motive**

The deepest part of the night was just beginning. It was those remotely cold hours just before the dawn, when the world was still and silent, that were his favorite. It was before the incessant din of humans and their modern conveniences took over during the sunlit days, a time when he could imagine if only for a little while that times were slower and there were true vampires roaming the land. Perhaps it was for the best that time moved on…

As it was, Hellsing's work for the evening was often completed by midnight and by 2am; the humans inhabiting the mansion had taken themselves off to bed. Even the police girl found her human habits hard to cast aside and could usually be found in her quarters, dozing lightly. He roamed the hallways by night, needing no source of outside light to guide his steps for he could easily see in the deepest blackness. He'd lived here longer than the current human inhabitants had. He knew every corner, every piece of furniture, every hallway, and every room of the mansion. He prowled the grounds of the compound, searching for intruders or anything that would interest him for a little while. Quite frequently, immortality could bring with it extreme boredom.

Sometimes, he would stand in front of the portraits of Sir Integra's father and grandfather, talking to them occasionally as if they were still alive and could hear him. He would call them worthy adversaries now as he looked into the past. But, they had been men who, for all their prosaic words about the protection of humanity and the purity of human life, could not keep death's cold hand from eventually claiming them while he remained.

He was always the one left in the end. Empires rose and fell, man discovered and destroyed. Humans traveled in cycles of belief and disbelief of his kind. He'd been one of them once, not quite the pathetic mortal like so many, but powerful in his own right until he'd walked freely into the realm of darkness. Then for centuries, many of the humans had tried to kill him and all had failed. Death would not claim his life until he chose the time and the place. That was the curse or the gift of immortality. He would always remain; he was Alucard.

Sometimes when he was bored, he'd open a dimensional wall into Sir Integra's bedchamber and stand at the foot of her bed. Silently, he'd kept watch over her just as he had done when she was still a little girl. The first few times he'd done this had raised in him the thoughts of why. He wasn't sure what pulled him to her side, maybe it was the ties of blood they'd shared or maybe he was just bored, or maybe he was fascinated by the human child who showed little fear of the monster he was. Back then, he'd often found her with traces of dried tears on her cheeks and wondered if she knew she cried as she'd slept.

Now on occasion, Sir Integra would be awake and look at him in that deliciously condescending manner of hers and ask what business he had with her. He'd grin at her and remind her that her father had placed her in his protection and he could hardly ignore a command from a Hellsing family member. Sometimes they'd talk quietly about the latest mission or about the family. They'd talk about the inherent differences between humans and vampires, each of them enjoying the other's sharp wit. Once or twice, when she'd been much younger, Alucard had even taken her brush from her hands and had worked its stiff bristles through her mane of platinum hair.

She presented a strong and cool demeanor to the outside world, but he knew the truth about Sir Integra. She was afraid that she would fail to carry out the mission left to her by her father, a mission he'd inherited from his father. As a result of carrying this burden, Integra sealed off herself off from everyone and everything. He wondered if it would have been different if she'd been born male. He knew what she had been through in her short life and she had paid a heavy toll to rule the Hellsing Organization.

She was not allowed to lead any semblance of a normal life for a human woman; had she done so, it would have shown signs of weakness to those vultures waiting in the shadows. So she kept her emotions hidden from the men who would have brought down Hellsing Family if they had sensed any sign of weakness. Integra did not have any close women friends and no family remained that she held ties to.

He knew how difficult her life had been. Even though he'd been bound far below in the bowels of the mansion, he knew when she'd been born and when her mother had died. He'd watched her father and uncle dress the young Integra as a male child her entire life. Well, she had worn those horrible school uniforms, but her father had never allowed her to wear frilly little dresses like other little girls of her class. Stupidity of humans, not to have been grateful for what nature had bestowed upon them.

Had Richard Hellsing lived, he may have been persuaded that Integra could have best been used by the family to contract a suitable marriage. That would have at least been a step toward ensuring another generation for the Hellsing family. But then again, perhaps it was for the best that her father was dead, and she'd been the one to awaken him from his sleeping state. He'd helped make her into the woman she'd become at present. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that he and Walter had made her what she was. They were not exactly what anyone would describe as perfect role models.

Integra was a strong and determined female, and he very much doubted a mere human male would be able to hold the upper hand with her. She ruled with an iron hand and kept her subordinates in their places. Even devoted Walter, the feared Angel of Death, was no match for Sir Integra. Alucard bowed to her out of respect from the bound honor that held him servant to the Hellsing family. But, he was careful not to remain too obedient or respectful; after all, he was far above humanity.

Feeling a sudden need to look in on his charge, Alucard opened a portal into her room. Stealthily he approached her bed, not wanting her to awaken. She was much more likely to snap his head off than to welcome his presence these days. Something between them had changed as she had matured over the years. He'd known immediately what it was, but he doubted Integra realized it. They were drawn to each other like moths to an open flame.

Even if Integra denied it, he'd seen the cold spark of jealous fury in her pale, icy blue eyes as he returned with the police girl in his arms. He knew she would deny the attraction between them. He made it a game to mention the police girl to her and to make comparisons between them. He'd smile rakishly at Integra as a flare of fury snapped to life in her eyes before she quickly doused the raging flames. She was not the ice queen many mistook her for. She had fire and passion flowing in her veins, but she'd learned early on to control her emotions. Integra had grown into a stunningly attractive woman, even if she did not realize it. He'd thought her a cute and annoying child at times when she was younger, but now… Sir Integra was a woman and a damned attractive one at that.

He'd become infatuated with her since she'd brought the sweet taste of blood to his lips ten years ago. There was nothing like the taste of Hellsing blood, rich and powerful, and she held within her the power to become a true immortal… a powerful No Life King.

And he knew in that first taste that he'd never allow a human male a chance to become Integra's lover. He was specifically reserving the event for his pleasure. He wanted to be the one to peal away that horrid masculine attire and cover her tawny skin with tiny kisses. He wanted to see her brilliantly pale eyes half lidded with desire for him. But most of all, he wanted to hear his true name on her lips as she reached her climax while he made her what he was in order to free himself of the Hellsing Curse.

"What do you want, Alucard?" came the soft question in the pale light. Sir Integra was not sleeping silently as he expected. Instead, she was standing quietly in the floor length window. He glided over to her and watched her for a moment, as she stood silhouetted in the pale moonlight. He cringed at the sight of her blue masculine sleepwear. Really, couldn't the master dress like a woman occasionally?

"My master does not sleep when I know that she is exhausted," he purred in the seductive tones of his voice.

"My sleeping habits have nothing to do with you; therefore do not concern yourself with them…" her tone was filled with its usual cool detachment as she continued to stare at the silvery surface of the moon.

Alucard glided forward and placed a large hand on her shoulder, his coat lapels brushing her back. Integra flinched at the unexpected contact as the cool weight settled against her body. "You humans are not made to function perfectly." He settled his other hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Go to bed, there is nothing more that needs your immediate attention."

Integra stood silently, not moving from his grip, still studying the face of the moon. She relaxed her shoulders slightly and leaned backward into his large frame. "Alucard, do you ever find the life of a vampire a heavy burden?"

He froze in place, not daring to believe that Integra felt relaxed enough to lean on him. "What makes you ask that, Master?" Her shoulders shrugged under his gloved hands. "Do you find the life of a human a burden to heavy to bear?"

"I am Hellsing. It is my responsibility to run this organization as my father and his father before him. I have a duty to the Queen and to the country to protect the masses. I must see that all of my people are protected as they go out into the night to fight these Freak Vampires."

His hands traced their way down her sides as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You are indeed Hellsing, but what of your own desires and wishes? Do you not wish to experience some of life or is it your intent to molder away behind these walls and your army until it is too late for you?"

Integra stiffened as his cool mocking words flowed into her ear. She was tired and she suddenly found it nice to have Alucard there to lean on and talk to. Wasn't it her right to have some sort of life outside of work? "My wishes do not matter. I am bound by the honor and blood of this family to carry out the mission of this organization."

"As you say, Master, but haven't you ever wanted anything for yourself?" he whispered urgently. His hands stroked the length of her arms again, the smell of her blood filling his nostrils. He lowered his lips to the side of her throat, "Will you shut yourself away from all the things that should belong to any human?"

Her seductive pet was kissing her neck lightly, causing her body to burn with desire. She was tired of what she had become. It was her right to choose the direction that her life took. Integra momentarily allowed herself to forget everything that she was. No more Hellsing, no more freaks, and no more responsibility. She sighed softly and turned in Alucard's embrace. She stood on tiptoe to place a brief kiss against his lips. She was slightly shocked to find them cool against her own. "Your lips are cold," she whispered against his mouth.

"I'm dead, remember?" Alucard chuckled as he gazed into the deep pools of icy blue that were her eyes. "I would have thought that you'd remember that small fact." He clutched her arms as she tried to pull away. "Going somewhere, Miss Hellsing?"

"Let go of me, Alucard."

"Are you afraid of me, Integra?" She flinched slightly as his gloved hand stroked her cheek. "Why should you fear the monster you control?"

"I am not afraid of you," she muttered as she glanced down at the floor. Straightening her spine, Integra met his mocking red-eyed gaze with her cool blue one. "Although, I am not sure how much control I actually have over you at times."

"Bravo, Miss Hellsing. I am indeed honored that you are willing to concede that much at least." He pulled her closer to his chest. "But, I still say you are afraid of me." His head dipped low to brush her lips again.

"I am not…" she whispered, feeling slightly childish as she verbally sparred with him.

"Prove it…" he whispered back, his voice holding a seductive challenge. Integra took a deep breath and pressed her warm lips against his cool ones. Her tongue traced their outline, seeking entrance into the damp coolness of his mouth.

Hunger roared to life as Alucard's mind reeled while he devoured her lips. Blood was so close and his for the taking and pleasure to be had from her was near enough he could lose himself in it. He nipped her tongue, drawing a small taste of her warm sweetness. His body clenched tightly with bloodlust.

Alucard knew Integra was not herself, but that was not his concern. He was not going to let this opportunity pass by. He pulled her closer, trailing his hands over her breasts and downward to cup her firm cheeks. Even through the material of his gloves, he could feel her blood racing deliciously through her veins, spreading a warm flush underneath her skin. He pulled her tightly against his body, wanting to feel more of her warmth and wanting her to feel his desire.

Integra's conscience protested dimly against the tide of burning fire snaking its way through her entire body. She shoved the misgivings away, wanting to experience these delicious sensations. Her hands tugged away his hat and shades, before tangling themselves in Alucard's long, dark hair as she tipped her head back for more of his kisses. She started slightly as she felt his fingers brush against her bare breasts. How had he managed to undo those buttons so quickly?

Alucard gently massaged the mounds of flesh in his grip, taking care not to damage her smooth skin. His thumbs glided over her tight nipples as he kissed her, drawing them into stiff tight peaks. He struggled to control the bloodlust threatening to overcome him. Dipping his head lower, his cool tongue lapped at the tight buds and suckled gently at the rosy tips. He heard the rapid beat of her heart and felt her blood flutter wildly beneath his lips as he fought himself for control. Blood and lust were a dangerous combination in any event, but with the added stakes of a Hellsing in his arms…

Integra bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as he laved moisture on her nipples with his tongue. Her blood had turned to quicksilver and raced through her entire being. She felt herself grow hot and moist at her center as her body begged for more of Alucard's attention. She tugged at his hair and brought his lips back up to hers.

Alucard reluctantly left her breasts and kissed her thoroughly again and again. He wanted more of her than just a few kisses. He trailed one hand to the waistband of her loose pants. His fingers skillfully found the hidden pearl of her flesh and stroked it lightly. He gently inserted one gloved finger into her moist heat. Her body clenched around the digit as he probed her wet channel. He smiled wolfishly as his Master surged against him and bit back a low cry.

Integra tightened her hold on him as he stroked her sensitive flesh with his gloved fingers. She gasped as one of his gloved fingers tested the entrance of her tight channel. She wanted this, and be damned with the consequences. It was her right as a woman to have any lover of her choosing. Her tongue danced around his, as they stood there locked against each other.

Alucard slid his hungry mouth to her throat again. Integra was his for the taking, as he had always wanted her to be. He lusted for her body as much as he lusted for the taste of her blood again. She could not deny him the smallest taste of her blood. His sharp teeth lightly broke the skin of her throat, blood instantly welling up around the small punctures. His tongue lapped up the delicious sweetness as it roared in his ears with a life of its own.

Integra felt the prick of his teeth against her throat and bit back a protest. This was Alucard; he wouldn't hurt her. She gave herself up to the feelings of warm melting pleasure that he was arousing in her as he lapped at the wound he had created. She shrugged the loose top from her shoulders, and tugged his coat from his frame, wanting to feel him against her bare skin.

"Sir Integra, Sir Integra… "

Icy reality drenched Integra. With a horrified look at Alucard, she snatched herself from his grasp, hastily picked up her discarded top from the floor, and raced to the intercom, slapping her glasses across her eyes. "Yes, Walter, what is it?"

"Sir Integra, I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but we have just had reports of another freak incident in the Hampshire area. I have taken the liberty of readying a squad. They will await your orders in the courtyard."

"I understand, Walter. I will be down momentarily."

Alucard watched her in amusement as she hastily donned her garments, taking care to cover the evidence of his kiss with her suit collar. "Why do humans deny that which they want most?"

Glasses firmly in place, Integra told him coldly. "I don't have time for this now. Take yourself off somewhere else, Alucard. I will call if Hellsing has need of you." She smoothed her hair briefly as she casually ordered him to go away.

His hands fisted at his sides, "I will return again, Master."

"It won't do you any good. This will never happen again." A determined look crossed her face. "It should have never happened in the first place. I lost control of myself for a few moments, that's all." She paused and stared into his red eyes, "I apologize for leading you on. It was unfair of me."

Alucard looked at her and threw back his head and laughed. "Proper etiquette to the end, Miss Hellsing?" He chuckled at the outraged look on her face. "Since when does a beautiful woman need to offer an apology to a monster for allowing him to steal a few kisses?"

"Laugh if you will, I must go." Alucard watched her retreating back in mild amusement. Integra paused at the door and looked back at him once again. "Never again, Alucard."

He looked at the closed door for a few minutes, listening as her footsteps echoed in the darkened hallway. He retrieved his hat and shades from the floor. He looked out at the window as she crossed the courtyard and spoke to the assembled men. Glancing longingly at her bed, he sighed… if not for Walter's interruption, then he'd be well occupied with the process of transforming Integra into a creature like himself. He knew she'd be spitting mad when it was over, but he'd be free of the Hellsing curse and have a delightful new servant in the process. Ahhh well, perhaps it was for the best. Integra was not ready for the power yet. She was still young, only twenty-three, and there was plenty of time to persuade her to join him in darkness. Besides, he was a patient monster; being a slave to the Hellsings had taught him that.

Alucard looked back at the courtyard and met Integra's cool blue stare with his own red one. He grinned at her as she glared up at him. He spoke two words quietly to her mind and saw her eyes widen deliciously in shock and fury before he disappeared, "Again… Master."

To Be Continued...

I re-worked this slightly to better allow the story line to flow into another chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!

Love and Peace,

Blackhat


	2. The Offer

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, please don't sue, just having fun in my own way, etc…**

**Again…Master**

**Chapter 2 – The Offer**

The repair work to the Tower of London was coming along nicely, media outlets were busy reassuring the populace that the terrorist threat was over, and automobiles moved along in a never ending ebb and flow along city streets. But all of this information was lost on the single prisoner being held far underground in a tiny windowless cell.

The dim light inside the cell was provided by a single bulb. A well cooked meal lay untouched on a nearby table. A partially filled glass of wine grew warm in the dank prison. There was a chair and a small cot with a thin mattress, no other luxuries had been provided for the one who had risked everything to save the country from disaster.

The guards stationed outside the heavy iron door could smell the scent of a tiny cigar wafting through the underground cavern, but heard no sounds coming from inside the cell. No one had told them who they were guarding or even what crime had been committed. Their only job was to stand watch even though escape was impossible from the tower.

Inside the cell, the prisoner sat on the bunk, one foot propped on the bed, an arm resting on the drawn up knee. Long platinum hair was casually tossed back over one ear and a cigar was clamped loosely between a pair of lips. Icy blue eyes stared at the black wall. Wrists bound together by a slender cord. How was anyone supposed to remain standing tall when fate had brought them to this place? Betrayal and dissention had been the cause of her imprisonment. Revenge would be sweet when it arrived.

Red eyes watched the tableau silently from the shadows. Her slim form still attired in the masculine attire, wounds almost healed from her encounter with Incognito. She was made of steel, this fragile human woman, his master. Why did she suffer this outrage? Why did she not call to him and give him an order? How long would she remain passive under the guards' watch; especially now when her heart cried out for revenge?

Hours passed and still he silently watched with gleaming red eyes, waiting for his orders, drinking in the sight of her as she sat stoically in her tiny prison. Her food grew colder and the wine grew warmer and yet she still did not call to him. He listened to her thoughts as he watched her. She traced and re-traced her steps. She replayed bits and pieces of conversations over and over in her mind, attempting to discover if one of her associates had let a clue slip about any hidden motives. Where was Walter and was he alive? He heard her thoughts as if they had been spoken aloud.

The sun set and still he waited for her to call to him. He watched her rise briefly and stalk the narrow confines of her prison. Her movements reminded him of a sleek cat, graceful, yet dangerous if provoked. He remembered the last time he watched her from the shadows, her tawny body wrapped in a bath towel. That time had ended with her pressing a gun to his head and threatening to shoot him.

He smiled wolfishly at the thought. That was the first time he had taken liberties. After it was over, he almost expected to find himself bound and thrown into that dark little room below the basement of the Hellsing Manor. But time moved on and he was left to his own devices when he was not being used by the organization. He watched the master frequently waiting for another chance to seduce her with the power and the darkness of his blood. Integra would eventually fall; it was only a matter of time and as he listened to her thoughts it came to him that now might be the time for his own plan to come to fruition.

He watched her for days on end as she sat in the little prison. He knew Walter was alive and being held prisoner at another location. He also knew who was responsible for the downfall of the organization. Farguson had done everything in his power to the end to take the blame of the entire debacle. Most news agencies were reporting that the entire incident was the work of extremist soldiers that had slipped below the organization's radar.

The days turned into weeks and Integra languished with no word as to her innocence or guilt. She grew frustrated with the lack of information. Her mind replayed the events of the past year on a daily basis, but she could not fathom why she was held prisoner. Her thirst for revenge increased daily. She would not sit idly by and allow anyone to tarnish the Hellsing name.

Alucard silently kept watch over his master, ready to answer her summons if she desired her freedom and yet he loved how the enforced confinement was eating away at her rationale. He felt her desire for revenge grow and take on a life of its own. Soon she would be ready for what he offered. He had a feeling that this time she would walk into the darkness freely with him. He would gain his freedom and an entertaining companion in the process. He wondered if she would fight the desire for the blood of give in to the power and the pleasure it offered. He hoped it would be the latter. His master was strong and her thirst for revenge would probably translate into a desire for as much power as possible.

He thought about the last time he had held her in his arms, nuzzling her warm neck, lapping at the blood his teeth had brought to the surface. Her tawny body had been pressed tightly to his, wanting what he offered. If not for Walter that night, he would have turned her then. He felt a tightness in his lower body as he vividly remembered being caught up in the bloodlust of the moment. Sharp white teeth were revealed as he smiled at the memory. If all went well, he would experience it again very soon. That would be his ultimate revenge; to turn the granddaughter of the man who had imprisoned him so long ago.

He had longed for the day that he could walk freely again, taking his rest where he pleased, and finding his meals from other source than a cold plastic bag. He had enjoyed some of the time he had spent in the company of the Hellsing Family. They often provided some amusement for him by throwing into battle against lesser opponents. Not everyone deserved the gift of immortality. But, he could not ignore this chance to free himself from his human imposed shackles and gain a companion worthy to walk at his side. What fun they could have hunting the night together, stalking their prey from the shadows, drinking from unsuspecting victims, and from each other.

Day after day, he waited patiently for the darkness and confinement to take its toll on Integra's psyche. Her thoughts of revenge had clearly taken her own a life of their own. It was time; time to offer her the chance to take her revenge and take a place at his side. He opened a dimensional hole in one wall and walked into the cell.

Another untouched meal was left on the table. His master sat in her usual position, one foot propped on the bed and one arm propped up on the raised knee. He took the glass of wine from the table and advanced until he stood before her. He stood silently before her waiting briefly for her to acknowledge his presence. "Integra, my master. Give me an order." He grinned widely, allowing his sharp teeth to show in the dim light. He held the glass before her and snapped it in his grip. Wine poured between the fingers of his gloves for a few seconds before it gave way to his blood. "The choice is yours…"

Integra watched the blood flow briefly. She raised her tired icy blue eyes to his ruby red ones and smiled.

To Be Continued…….

Ok, now we all know that this is how the original anime ended; sort of like that story "The Lady or the Tiger" you had to read in 9th grade literature class. If another chapter follows, and it probably will, what will Integra choose? Will she accept? Will she refuse? The manga and the original anime are so different; no one really knows what will happen. I personally enjoyed the original anime yet the ending left me unsatisfied. What will she do? Stay tuned to find out!

BTW – Let's see some reviews.

Love & Peace,

Blackhat


	3. The Rationale

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, please don't sue, just having fun in my own way, etc…**

**Again…Master**

**Chapter 3 – The Rationale**

Another minute, another row, another hour, another wall… Integra idly ticked off the time by counting the blocks that formed her cell. Where was Walter? It was supposed to be time for afternoon tea. He had mentioned having some superb Ceylon tea leaves, hadn't he? She shook her head; no, that was not quite right. That was two days ago or was it two weeks ago. She shrugged to herself. What did it matter? No one provided her with any information anyway.

She quickly rose from the narrow cot again, eyeing it distastefully for a few moments. Where were the maids? Didn't anyone work here? Why didn't Walter send them to freshen up her bed? No, wait. That wasn't right either. That was not her bed. She was in the dungeon of the Tower of London. How long had she been here?

Integra paced the confines of her narrow cell, boot heels ringing on the cold cobblestone floor, snapping her mind back to attention. It was becoming harder. Why was this taking so long? The Queen's personal envoy had told her to be strong, that the Queen had stood with her. Where was the Queen? Why hadn't the Queen given her freedom?

There was food here again. Didn't her jailers know that she wasn't interested in food right now? She was only interested in gaining her freedom and finding out who was responsible for this entire debacle. She quickly took a few small bites from the plate before shoving it aside. She tipped back the wine glass that had been filled for her. She glanced at the red liquid as she drank. Had wine always been this deep shade of red?

She set the glass down. Ruby eyes gazed at her from the liquid. She turned away quickly. Her mind was playing tricks on her again. It was the darkness and the solitude. It was not the first time those ruby orbs had stared at her since she had been here. Those eyes were disconcerting. The gaze offered freedom, passion, and more importantly, they offered power.

She turned away. It was just another trick of her imagination. The red eyes appeared in the deepest shadows of the cell. They appeared on the ceiling as she lay awake at night. They were on the floor as she paced. The eyes were everywhere. And if were not the eyes, it was his voice, calling to her in seductive tones, telling her to choose, to reach out and take the power that had always been hers for the asking. No wonder Lucy and Mina had fallen all those years ago. It was difficult to resist the seductive lure of his blood.

Her mind wandered away again in another direction. She ran through all those endless conversations again. She replayed all the meetings over and over again in her mind. What was she overlooking? What did someone say that should have been a clue as to what was about to transpire? Who was responsible for her imprisonment? There had to be someone at the Round Table Conference that had held some grudge. Maybe it was those bastards at MI – 5 who had set her up. Could it have been the police girl? No, it was silly of her to think of that one. The police girl was afraid of her own shadow. She would not even walk into the darkness freely, instead staying to serve her servant. Was that supposed to be right? Her servant had a servant? She shook her head again.

Maybe it was Maxwell of the Vatican. That was probably it. Those Catholic priests with the never ending desire to return England to the Papal fold. But no, that made no sense either. Why would a Protestant government lock her away at the Vatican's urging? No, that certainly did not make any sense. She sat down heavily on the edge of the cot and buried her head in her hands. _"Where did I go wrong father? What am I to do? No, you can't answer me can you? You have been dead for a long time."_ Maybe she was going insane, talking to dead people and seeing things that were not really there.

She needed more power. She would avenge the Hellsing family name. She would wipe those fools from the face of the earth. Revenge would be hers in the end. She would find a way. There always had to be a way. She would personally search out and destroy those who had brought her to this end. She would not let Alucard destroy her enemies this time. She would send them to hell with her own hands.

"_Your means of protection lies in the rooms below Hellsing basement. Use it when all hope seems lost."_ A torrent of images flooded her mind. Cool lips brushing hers lightly, gloved fingers stroking her body, bringing it to life, sharp teeth barely penetrating the surface of the skin, lapping up her spilling blood. She gasped. Her body burned suddenly as if he were there. She could feel his hands stroking her breasts; she could feel his teeth at her throat. She moaned softly. The sensation vanished.

Integra hastily jumped up and gulped down some more wine. It had been like this for weeks now. She could not fathom how many timed his hands burned her skin, how many times his teeth pierced her neck. Had she misunderstood her father's instructions all those years ago? He had said that the Hellsing Family's greatest creation lay in the forgotten rooms below the basement. She was supposed to be strong, stronger than all those around her, stronger than her enemies, stronger than her rivals, stronger than her combined staff. How could she carry out the mission without the power? She could command the one with power, but was good was it if the power was not hers? Was she not meant to wield the power? Had she not considered it before? Some stray synapse told her that her logic was beyond flawed; that there was no rationale to justify what she was contemplating.

Integra sat back down on the bunk again. She was tired. Propped up on one knee, she clamped her teeth down on a thin cigar. She waited. He would come. He always knew when she needed him the most. Perhaps he was the only one she had ever really needed. She wondered if it would hurt very much. What would it be like to see red eyes in a mirror instead of icy blue? Would she even be able to see herself in a mirror? What would it be like to give in to the passion she had always been denied. She frowned briefly. What would it be like to kill, to drink, to have limitless power? It did not matter she decided. She would have her revenge.

A chill ran down her spine. He was coming. Heavy boots came through a wall. The trailing edge of a red coat came into view. She did not trust herself to look up at him. His enticing voice echoed slightly in the small chamber. "Integra, my master. Give me an order." He came to stand before her, snapping the wine glass in his grip. A sharp metallic smell filled the room. She watched as the thick crimson liquid flowed freely between his clenched fingers. It dripped slowly on the floor and made an ever growing pool. "The choice is yours."

The blood beckoned her, called her, and drew her in with the promise of unlimited power just as it always had. She shrugged away a strong sense of disaster as she raised her tired eyes to his and grimly smiled.

To Be Continued…

**Author's notes – See below**

Now, here're where I am really going to start treading in no-man's land with this story and probably annoy those die hard fans who hate to see any character written OOC.

I can only assume that Integra was locked away for a period of time during the end of the original anime. I assume this because the on screen notes suggest that an investigation took place to discover the identity of the round table traitor. The notes also suggested that MI-5 was still looking for the Freak chip manufacturer. Taking into account that these investigations would have most likely been government lead, one can rest assured that they took weeks to complete.

Integra, being Integra, would have probably resented being held in an underground dungeon at the Tower of London. I can also hazard a guess that being kept in a tiny dark room with no source of outside light or entertainment would wreck havoc with a person's sanity. Integra is being held in a place that has a notorious history of prisoners entering and not leaving alive, hence the nickname the "Bloody Tower."

So, will Integra leave "alive?"

Stay tuned for another installment of Again… Master coming to a computer screen near you.

Love & Peace,

Blackhat


	4. The Choice

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, please don't sue, just having fun in my own way, etc…**

**Again…Master**

**Chapter 4 – The Choice**

Integra silently watched the crimson liquid flow from his clenched fingers. She knew that many people would find the display disturbing, but to her it was the color of freedom and power. She met the ruby gaze with an icy stare. She was tired of not knowing, she was tired of waiting on others to remove the stain that had been placed on the honor of the Hellsing name. And yet, she thought quietly, she was about to effectively terminate the bloodline of that same family for all time.

She climbed slowly to her feet and quietly circled the room as her servant waited patiently for her to speak. Why was she hesitating? Her father had charged her with the responsibility of keeping the family, England, and the Queen safe no matter the cost. Perhaps that was what he had wanted her to do all along. Self sacrifice had long been the call for members of her family. Integra stopped and looked blankly at the opposite wall, her back to Alucard. When she finally spoke, her question surprised him, "Will it hurt very much?"

Alucard found himself grinning in the darkness; this was almost going to be too easy. He chuckled deeply, "Are you afraid, Integra?"

"I just want to know what I'm setting myself up for," she replied hotly. She hugged her upper arms with her hands, her slim fingers digging into the flesh as she fought to steady her nerves. She kept her back to him, not trusting herself to face him just yet.

Alucard shrugged carelessly, "Perhaps it will hurt somewhat, but it shouldn't be anything you can't handle." He fed her a stream of images from his mind, his teeth piercing his throat, the desire she would feel, the unending pleasure of having him drink from her and her drinking from him in return. He felt his body clenched at the thought of drinking from her without the worry of stopping and then mating with her after the process was complete.

A fiery blush spread across her features, "What makes you think I'd sleep with you once this was over?"

"You won't have a choice in that, my master. The blood lust is not easily overcome; even for those of us who have walked this world for a millennium. It will consume you if you do not give in to it, you will go insane with a desire that no blood alone can satisfy."

She nodded silently. Taking a deep breath, her hands worked their way to the cross that held her tie in place. They stilled as his large ones closed over hers. His lips neared her ear and whispered softly, "What is your choice, Integra?"

Her body reacted instantly to his nearness. The cool breath flowed across her ear causing her skin to prickle with awareness. How could a monster cause her to want something so badly? Her hands slowly unbuttoned her suit jacket. She pulled it from her body with agonizing slowness. "I choose the power…"

Alucard stepped back and watched in amusement as the jacket dropped to the floor. Next, it was followed by the cross that was pinned at her throat and shortly after that her blue silk tie joined the growing heap on the floor. He held himself in check. Every thing in him screamed to take what she was offering, but he would let her dictate the pace. He had never forced the darkness on anyone and he would not do it now even if she changed her mind at the last minute.

She tossed her glasses on the bed before slowly unbuttoning the first three buttons of her white shirt. She turned to face him, "At least you can take off your hat and glasses."

"Still giving me orders, Ms. Hellsing?" He smiled again at her as he complied with her request. It would be amusing to indulge her right up the very end of his forced servitude.

Integra's gaze was drawn to the cot as he tossed aside his accessories. She took a startled step backward as he flickered and appeared right in front of her face. Her mouth opened to protest his nearness, but the words died as his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss. How could lips so cool make her feel so warm she thought briefly.

Alucard felt her hands creep up his arms slowly as his tongue plundered her warm mouth. He could feel the blood in her veins calling out to him, beckoning to him like a long lost lover. His mouth slanted over hers and he was encouraged as he felt her tongue slide around his, hesitantly at first and then more boldly as it fluttered over the edges of his fangs. He nipped at her tongue lightly, drawing the first taste of her blood into his mouth, just enough to whet his appetite.

Integra pulled back hastily in his grip, wrenching her mouth from his. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she stared up at him. "Change you mind, Ms. Hellsing?

"Just do it before I really do change my mind, Alucard." Integra pulled her platinum hair to one side as she gazed up at him. "And don't think that I don't realize this will break the bonds that keep you bound as a servant to me."

Alucard had the grace to look somewhat guilty. "That never crossed my mind."

"Alucard, I have learned a great deal about you in the past 10 years and I would be willing to bet the entire Hellsing fortune that this is what you had in mind all along." Integra cocked her head sideways and looked him in the eyes. "Do not take me for a complete fool."

"I just want to take you…"

Integra's eyes widened at his admission as he swooped toward her again. She squeezed her eyes shut as a gaping maw latched on to throat.

With a hungry snarl, Alucard buried his fangs in the side of her throat, the sharp white points piercing the tender skin until they came to rest deep in her jugular. He pulled deeply with his mouth, reveling at the sweet taste of her blood. His body clenched as the bloodlust hit him head on. He pulled again, feeling her warmth slide into him.

Integra stiffened as she felt her blood being slowly drained. Darkness was falling behind her eyelids. It was terrifying and yet, what was this growing feeling that was ever so slightly making its presence felt? It started like a pinpoint in her middle, growing steadily heating her body from the inside even as she felt her limbs growing numb.

Alucard ground himself against her body, the combination of desire for her and blood threatening to overcome him. He felt something else loosen inside his chest. Something shifted inside him as a strong gust of wind filled the underground chamber. He pulled another wave of blood from Integra's body. The space around them warped as she grew colder and as grew warmer. The gloves dissolved from his hands. Integra was past the point of no return. Freedom was now his. He dropped her body onto the nearby cot.

Integra looked up at him through fading eyes. He glowed like some pagan angel with a new found freedom. His dark hair seethed around his shoulders. He had never looked more magnificent.

"You're dying." He told her matter of factly. "Even if the humans come, they will not be able to save you." He stared at her limp body for a few seconds, watching for a reaction. He saw her eyes widen slightly. "What is your choice?"

Integra felt so tired, it would be easy to just let go and cross into the next world, but it burned into her mind that she was not finished with her task. She summoned up the last of her strength. Holding out a weak arm, she replied, "I choose to live…"

Alucard nodded and lowered himself to the cot beside her. His fangs pierced his tongue. His body covered hers. He whispered against her mouth, "Drink from my lips and live…"

To Be Continued…..

Ok, so what will this grand experiment yield? Will Integra make an excellent vampire as

Alucard expects or will her sense of duty keep her in check?

Stay tuned for the next chapter – The Outcome

Love & Peace,

Lady Blackhat


	5. The Outcome

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, please don't sue, just having fun in my own way, etc…**

**Again…Master**

**Chapter 5 – The Outcome**

At the first swallow of his blood, her stomach clenched and recoiled in disgust. By the second, her body tingled with awareness and she felt as if she had gripped an electrical socket. With a low growl, Integra hungrily slanted her mouth across Alucard's pulling deeply at the thin flow of blood that seeped ever so slowly from his pierced tongue. Her hands crept up to fasten themselves in his flowing dark hair. She could feel the change taking place in her body. She felt more alive than she ever had as she continued to suckle at his tongue.

Alucard ran his hands over her firm breasts, caressing the pert nipples through the fabric of her bra. He kept his lips locked to hers even as he ripped the offending fabric from her frame. His body burned with bloodlust and he wanted to bury himself inside her waiting warmth while he drank from her again. He reveled in the feel of bare skin under his unrestricted fingertips. How long had it been since he'd been able to really touch another? He pulled his lips from hers, intending to trail a line of hot kisses to the firm breasts in his grip. He wanted to drink from each pert nipple, worry the tight buds with his teeth, and then slowly possess her.

Integra whispered against his lips as he drew away, "More… "

Pleasure, shifting, twisting, and filling every part of her body threatened to consume her. This was almost unbearable ecstasy, better that the stolen kisses he'd had from her in the past, better that the time when she'd let him drink freely from her throat, but behind all of the sensations lay the thirst. It burned in her soul, demanding more of the precious red liquid. Her hands wrapped themselves around Alucard's shoulders, trying to force his jugular closer to her hungry lips.

Alucard smiled wolfishly at the woman in his arms. She would be powerful by the time he had finished with her. He sank his teeth into a rosy nipple and lapped at the red flow. He knew she would probably be very angry when this was over, but right now he reveled in the way she ground herself against his body, seeking anything that would take away the terrible pain. Clothing vanished in randomly torn scraps as the bloodlust took over. He ran his hungry mouth over the tawny skin he had so long coveted. Little nips drew trickles of blood to the surface and he lapped at those hungrily; wanting to taste every bit of Hellsing flesh possible.

"More…," came the softly uttered plea again. He held out a wrist and laughed slightly as her eager hands grasped it tightly and brought it to her waiting lips. He felt himself sigh with pleasure as her newly developed fangs pierced the tough flesh. His erection jerked slightly as he felt the pull of blood from his wrist. He tangled his remaining hand in her hair and forced Integra to look into his eyes. The icy blue was fading into blackest night. Gone was the cold hard gaze; it had been replaced by one of lust and hunger. Blood streaked her face and covered some of her platinum blonde hair. He decided that she had never looked more attractive.

"Enough, Integra…," Alucard said as he made to withdraw his wrist. He was surprised to find himself met with a savage growl and a slash of sharp claws as she resisted letting go of her food source. Alucard wrapped one hand in her hair and yanked Integra to her feet. He slammed her body into a nearby wall and held her there.

"More…" came the soft voice. "I want more…"

Alucard ground his lips against hers. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Integra felt him lift her up and instinctively she wrapped her long legs around his hips. She could feel his hardness pushing at the wet place between her legs. His thumbs tweaked her nipples painfully. She ground her pelvis against him, trying to get closer, trying to take him into her warmth. Alucard leaned forward slightly, allowing the head to enter her untried body. She whimpered and tried to pull away. He kissed her lips savagely and brutally thrust upward, feeling the thin barrier pop as he made his way deep inside her tight channel.

Integra stiffened as she felt ripped in half by his rough invasion. She clawed desperately at his back, but he was unmoving. She sobbed slightly against his neck, and was diverted by the scent of blood flowing just beneath the surface of his pale skin. The pain vanished as her body heated at the thought of drinking from him again. She writhed against him, trying to move on the stiffness that impaled her center and giggled at a sudden absurd thought, _"Vlad the Impaler... __**MY**__ Prince of Walachia"_

Alucard heard her thoughts and smiled to himself. He stroked her rosy tipped breasts with his tongue, diverting her attention. He pulled back himself backward until only the head of his throbbing member remained poised at her moist entrance. He slowly slid forward into the waiting heat and was rewarded by hearing a soft sigh escape her lips. Her eyes were shifting into a bright ruby color. He buried his fangs in her neck and ground himself against her tightness as though his life depended on it. With every swallow of her precious blood, he could feel the pleasure rising and he wanted to meet it head on.

Integra sighed slightly as he rapidly began to push himself in and out of her tight wetness. She saw herself reflected in his eyes, head thrown back, covered in blood, and oh so alive. Her legs held him tightly to her body as she struggled to find a release from the coiled spring in her middle. She desperately ground herself to him as his buried his teeth in the side of her throat again, drinking from her deeply. Her breath came in quick catches and the tension continued to grow. What ever it was, she wanted release from the burning tightness. His long fingers plucked forcefully against her nipples again as she felt the world tilt and slide away.

Alucard skillfully plucked at her nipples, forcing her body to react. He wanted her to feel the ultimate pleasure that giving in to the bloodlust could bring. He slammed his erection into her a final time as he felt the tight channel spasm around his hardness. Wave after wave of pleasure poured over him. It had been too long since he had given in his carnal desires. He vowed it would not happen that way again.

"Alucard … my naughty prince…" Integra whispered in the dying throes of her spent passion. "I want more…"

He stiffened slightly as her realized the words were whispered inside his skull. Integra had fastened her sharp fangs into the side of his throat and was rapidly draining him dry. He pulled at her long hair, pushed at her body, but nothing would break her hold on his throat. A dangerous lethargy drifted over his body, his eyes started to slide closed. He felt himself sliding down to the floor. His final thought was he had created a beautifully deadly monster.

To Be Continued….

Now dear readers… after leaving this alone for several months (I apologize for that), the characters began speaking to me again. Where will this go from here? I have a couple of paragraphs started on another chapter, but I am not sure about adding to this work.

Vote via the review system! Also, for those who are following Green & Gold, 2 chapters were added earlier this month.

Love & Peace,

Lady Blackhat


	6. The Reaction

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, making no money, please don't sue, just having fun in my own way, etc…**

**Again…Master**

**Chapter 6 – The Reaction**

The first thing he became aware of was the sharp metallic scent of blood. It tickled his nose with its tantalizing aroma. He shifted slightly, realizing he was lying on the narrow cot in the windowless cell. How did he end up here? His nose picked up the scent of Hellsing Blood. _"Ah, yes_," he thought. Integra had almost drained him dry. He shifted his tall frame again, wincing as his body protested his movement. How long had it been since he had felt this type of delicious pain?

As his vision cleared, he noted the blood stained floor and walls. Clearly, he had missed something interesting after he had descended into the blackness. A slight movement in the corner drew his attention. Integra was there; the curve of her buttocks and breasts visible in the dim light. She was kneeling over a dying prison guard. The other one lay face down near the open door. Integra had no clue he was awake; let alone watching her. He'd have to instruct her to be more aware of her surroundings in the future. _"What makes you think I am not?" _

Alucard's sharp grin flashed in the darkness. His charge had picked up telepathy quickly. He shifted to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and swayed slightly. Integra had done a damn good job of draining him. He shifted the space around his body and drew on his clothes from the nothingness. _"At least she left me on the bed,"_ the thought. _"That poor bastard got left on the cold floor."_ He noted that she had done a damn fine job of killing the man, too. The guard on the floor stared up through unseeing eyes, his face frozen in ecstasy. Alucard looked up as she dropped the empty shell to the floor and then he stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar. His creation was stunning.

Her platinum hair now flowed freely as if it held a life force of its own. Her tawny skin had taken on a pale luminescence that seemed to glow from within. Her breasts were full and high, the rosy pink nipples had faded to a pale pink. She stood before him completely nude, her ruby eyes never breaking contact with his. In fact, he was the one to look away first, but only to sweep her body with his hungry gaze. The small bites he had inflicted earlier had vanished leaving no mark on the tawny skin. "Have you seen enough, Alucard?" she asked coldly.

Alucard was not surprised as space warped around her and clothing appeared on her body. She would not be like the police girl; hesitant and afraid of her powers. Integra had always been No Life King material. He waited expectantly as she adjusted her attire slightly. It was the same horrid masculine attire she had always worn, sans the glasses, gloves, and the cross. Something compelled him to ask, "Integra, how do you feel?"

She stood thoughtfully for a moment, her ruby eyes glittering like live coals. "Alive…" Her simple answer surprised him. "I feel alive and powerful, like I could take on all of the Vatican's Section 13 and win."

"Anything else?"

A pained look marred her face and she quickly turned her back to him, not wanting to show any weakness. She gripped her upper arms with her hands, her fingers grasping at the muscles lying there. "Thirsty… there is a terrible thirst that will not leave me." She hugged herself more tightly. "Will it always be like this? Will this thirst ever leave me?"

Alucard stood, swaying slightly and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her back to his chest. He sighed as she stiffened in his arms. She would not give one inch to him. He wondered if it would always come down to a battle of their wills. He turned her slowly in his embrace until he could look down into her face. _"Magnificent…"_ he thought as he reached out to stroke her lips with his thumb. He marveled at the warmth of her skin and at the faint blush of pink smudging her cheeks. She looked like a well-fed kitten. He leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips with his own. Integra sighed softly as his cold tongue slipped inside her warm mouth. His tongue danced around hers enticing a response from her newly transformed body. She winced as his fangs found their mark and moaned low against his mouth as he fed from her; the delicious burning sensation returning to heat her body from the inside out.

Integra found herself helpless to withdraw from his cold embrace. Her body raged with new sensations of lust and pleasure. Her arms wound themselves around his frame, fingers twining in the long dark hair. She jerked involuntarily as his fangs pierced her tongue. Her hunger rose inside her like a beast at the first taste of blood, jerking her mouth from his, she looked at him furiously, "Why didn't you tell me what this burning ache was like?" She demanded as she flung herself away from him. She stalked the chamber, viciously kicking at the corpses on the floor.

"_Here it comes,"_ he thought for a moment waiting for the explosion; waiting for her reaction to the darkness and the thirst.

She met his ruby eyed stare with one of her own. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded again.

He smirked at her, fangs gleaming in the dim light, "Tell you what? Of the power you'd command? Of the strength you'd have?" His voice lowered softly, "Of the eternal beauty you'd possess?"

"No damn you, of this burning ache, this thirst that I can't shake off," she lowered her eyes and muttered, "... of this desire to mate with you again and again."

Alucard threw back his head and laughed out loud. The sound rang off the stone walls harshly. "Integra, you didn't ask…"

Her eyes widened, comprehension dawning in the back part of her mind. "What, I didn't ask? That about as sorry an excuse as I have ever heard." She snarled at him, baring her own fangs in frustration. "How dare you deceive your master in this way?"

Alucard's humor suddenly vanished and he materialized in front of her face before she realized what was happening. "**You are no longer my master**." He caught her upper arms in his powerful grip and pulled her closer until she was nose to nose with him. She struggled furiously but he kept his hold tight on her arms. Alucard grinned wickedly into her face, "I believe that your only concern was the amount of pain involved in the process."

Integra snarled again and tried to wrench herself free. "You could have told me what this felt like. You could have prepared me for this burning thirst." She hissed at him, trying to find the words to hurt him, "You… You … Monster… pretending to be a man…."

Alucard was beginning to grow weary of this battle. "You're a fine one to be calling me a monster. Have you had a chance to see yourself?" He smirked again as her eyes widened at his insult. "I answered your questions. I told you that the pain was nothing you could not handle. I told you that you'd mate with me before it was over." He flung her from him and walked around the chamber silently looking at her as if she were an instant meal. "I gave you what you asked for." He shook his head, "Stop whining like a spoiled child, Miss Hellsing." He looked back over his shoulder, "You are beginning to remind me of the police girl."

She flew at him like an angry tigress, but it was a reaction that he was expecting. Alucard knew Integra was insanely jealous of any time he spent in the company of his servant even if she denied it to herself. He laughed and caught her just as she leaped upon his frame. He laughed again, "That's right, Integra, show me your fury. Show me how strong you can be." He pulled head sideways, baring her throat, "Show me your passion," he whispered as his fangs penetrated her jugular.

Integra struggled in an attempt to free herself, but his mouth fastened to her throat robbed her of the ability to think clearly. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, pulling and tugging at her clothing, freeing her breasts for his searching hands. She whimpered as his fangs detached from her throat and quickly fastened on a bare nipple. Fire exploded in her center and rapidly snaked its way through her veins. The thirst was momentarily forgotten. Her back arched against his hands; as her own clasped the sides of his head, drawing his lips away from one nipple and guiding them toward the other.

Alucard complied with her unspoken request, switching sides to suckle from the other breast. He felt her long legs wrap around his waist as he backed up to the edge of the small cot and seated himself at the edge. He could feel himself growing stronger with each taste of her blood; he could feel the bloodlust raising its head, demanding he give into it, to feed the dark beast, to satisfy the craving that blood alone could not. Spaced warped around them again as clothing completely vanished. He released the nipple from between his teeth and met her ruby eyed stare.

Integra, her fury at him forgotten for the moment, gazed at him, "You've been a very bad pet, Alucard." She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips as she rubbed her breasts over his chest. She licked and nipped her way across his chest, drawing blood to the surface at each place she paused. Blood trickled over his pale skin as she hungrily ran her tongue over each small bite. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, grinding her moist wetness against his erection.

Alucard could smell the blood rushing just beneath the surface of her tawny skin. He rather hoped she did not grow too pale as the change settled over time. Her skin glowed and beckoned to him like a candle flame. She was still warm, not yet having time to grow cold with death's kiss. He could feel her lower lips slide over his length, enticing him to enter; just a thrust upward and he would be buried in her wet heat.

Integra felt him shift beneath her, she could feel his hardness pressing against her warmth, as she slid downward, taking just the head inside her entrance. She gasped slightly as the intrusion, not realizing her body would still be sensitive from being newly opened. She paused a moment, relishing the way his hands felt as they ran over the curve of her buttocks and encouraged her downward. She placed her hands against his chest and sat up, impaling herself on his hardness. Her glittering eyes locked with his as her nails flexed against his chest, drawing blood to the surface. Leaning forward, she quickly lapped up the blood flow and whispered in is ear, "Is this why they called you the Impaler?"

Alucard wrapped his hands around her waist; his lower body clenched as he slid deeper into her welcoming body, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. He had quickly discovered that he liked Integra like this, fierce, demanding, mixed with a touch of saucy playfulness. He liked to see her with her head thrown back in ecstasy; to hear her soft moans of pleasure. He liked the way her platinum hair whipped around them and mingled with his own.

He watched her face as she silently rode him, liking the fleeting emotions that passed across her delicate features. He thrust upward to meet her rising demands until they both reached another shattering climax. Integra sprawled across his chest, sharply biting and lapping at the blood flow as she recovered her strength. "Tired already, Miss Hellsing?"

She smiled darkly at him for an instant, sending images to his mind of her lying naked on the nearby table, her legs splayed wide as he as he thrust powerfully into her. "How far away is the dawn?"

"**Sir Hellsing!** Have you so lost your sense of duty to this kingdom that you would sacrifice not only your soul, but also the most powerful weapon at our disposal?" Alucard groaned and Integra gasped as the Queen strode forcefully into the small chamber followed closely by two body guards. The Queen stood staring silently at them, taking in the blood stained walls as well as the bodies of the two guards tossed carelessly aside. Alucard smirked at the queen and her guards. It looked like playtime was over. Someone was going to have to answer for this night's work, and he was going to make damn sure it wasn't him.

To Be Continued…

OK first of all thanks to everyone who sent me messages over the years, asking me to finish this story. You will be pleased to know that I have chapter 7 almost complete and will definitely conclude Again Master with that chapter and an epilogue.

Love and Peace,

Lady Blackhat (^_~)


End file.
